


I Just Need You

by BecaAMM



Series: Mrs Captain [17]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Married Life, Married Sex, Parent Steve Rogers, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 00:47:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12805956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: When you have a nightmare, Steve calms you down with a long session of gentle sex.





	I Just Need You

You let out a short scream when your eyes opened wide, finding Steve’s face right above yours.

“Hey.” He muttered. “It’s okay. It was just a dream.”

You breathed deep, trying to relax. Looking at your side, you could clearly see the room had been disrupted by your powers, and you used them to put the furniture and dropped objects back in their places.

“You were dead.” You muttered. “I was at your funeral and…”

Steve immediately pulled you his arms, feeling as your body started to shake again.

“It’s okay.” He held you tightly, running his hands over your back and hair. “I’m here, I’m alive. I’m here with you.”

You close your eyes inhaling his husky smell and feeling his strong fingers massaging your back and scalp, calming you down.

“It was terrifying.” You confessed.

“I know.” He breathed under you. “The thought of losing you terrifies me too.”

You raised your head and looked into his eyes, the light from the windows only enough for you to focus on his blue gaze and leant down, joining your lips.

“I love you.” You murmured into the kiss. “Love you so much.”

His hands flew to your waist when you moved your leg to his hip.

“Y/N.” He exclaimed when you pulled away from the kiss. “Are you sure?”

You nodded.

You hadn’t been intimate with Steve since he was back to your life after spending months away during the civil war.

There were some reasons to that. When Steve left, you were pregnant and your son grew twice as fast as a normal – non-mutant – child. He was already trying his first steps and you still felt insecure about your body.

Pregnancy had given you a few stretch marks on the side of your torso and hips; they weren’t as pink and angry as before but you still hated.

Every time brought it up, though, Steve shut you up saying how he loved them as much as he loved you and that they were the proof you had carried his child inside you.

“Can we take it slow?” You questioned shyly after he took your shirt off, exposing your naked torso to his eyes.

Your husband only nodded, switching your positions and laying you down on the bed.

“You’re just so beautiful” He affirmed, kissing your collarbone gently. “My beautiful, beautiful wife.”

You missed how his lips felt on your skin. When you were together, he loved to worship you. His lips were – just like now – ran you skin and kissed you all over, not just where he was expected to go. He’d lick and nib places like the back of your arm, your wrist or the birthmark you had on your stomach. He loved to circle your breast with his tongue, making spirals until your nipples were hard and pointy, another would coat them in saliva before sucking and playing with them.

Steve’s greatest pleasure was seeing you squirm while he eased himself inside you. You’d always be wet and warm finally set inside you was worth the decades he’d waited for someone like you in his life.

He was about to move to your legs when you gripped his now long hair and he looked at you.

“Please.” You felt your cheeks flushed. “I just need you. Please.”

Steve licked his lips and stood up, quickly getting rid of his shorts and sitting back on the bed, pulling you to sit on his lap.

The moment you felt your chest hitting his, you also felt his erection rubbing against your folds and let out a small moan.

“Shit.” He let out, holding your hips up and easing you down. “Damn, baby.”

You clung to him in response as he moved to penetrate you, rubbing his head over your entrance.

“Don’t tease.” You complained.

“I’m not teasing.” He struggled to say. “You’re just tight.”

You moaned softly in response and he moved his hand down, holding his shaft and helping himself inside you.

The only thing you could think the moment he entered you is how you missed the stretch of him inside you.

“Fuck.” You cussed, felling him fill you up. “Steve.”

“I know.” He growled. “Damn, babe, you’re so tight. Feels like the first time again.”

You let out a long moan, intending to make it a confirmation and he chuckled.

“You remember it, babe?”He used his free hand to squeeze your ass. “How good it felt? Doesn’t it feel good now, uh?”

“So good.” You managed to let out, hiding your face on the crook of his neck.

“It’s even better baby.” He groaned, pushing his shaft inside you slowly. “Feels like home. I missed you so much. Missed feeling you around me, feeling you holding me tight…”

“I missed you too.” You gripped his hair, your nails digging into the skin of his back. “Damn, you feel so good.”

The two of you let out an exclamation mean when he finished burring himself inside you, the head of his cock just millimetres away from your cervix and his hipbone pressing your clit.

“Damn, Y/N.” He groaned. “Can’t believe I survived so long without you.”

Very gently, he lifted you and brought you back, making the two of you moan again. Soon, his hands were dictating the pace you would follow and the sound of skin against skin filled the room, each stroke sending you deeper and deeper into the pleasure of being together.

Knowing you would be close to your orgasm soon, Steve moved his hand to between your legs, just above where you two made you and thumbed your clit hard enough to make you jump.

“Want to feel you squeezing me.” He said into your ear. “Can you do that for me, babe? Please?”

You nodded, far too far into the pleasure to even think of saying no to him.

It didn’t take long to you to get closer, and he could feel it clearly around his cock.

“Come on, babe. Come for me, let me feel you.” He thrust harder inside you. “’ve been wanting to feel you for so long… Give it to me, babe, give to me.”

You let out a louder moan when you reached your peak, digging your nails into his back and feeling as energy imploded inside you – and outside too. You didn’t even care about how everything seemed to slam open and close around the room when you orgasm, moving your lips to kiss Steve’s when he himself followed you into the pleasure, filling you up.

You two stood there for a long moment and you didn’t intend to move, but F.R.ID.A.Y.’s voice interrupted your plans.

“Mr and Mrs Rogers, young Mr Steven is awake and crying.”

You felt a guilty look on your face. Just like his dad, your son had sensitive hearing and the slamming of objects had probably been what woke him.

“I will…” You moved but Steve held you.

“It’s okay. I’m just gonna put on some pants and go.” He kissed the tip of your nose.

The moment he pulled himself out of you and you lied down, Steve groaned, and you looked up at him.

“What?”

“You’re leaking.” He licked his lips, leaning down and licking your fold from his seed, making you jump and moan again, ultrasensitive.

“Steve.” You moved your hands to his hair, pushing him away weakly. “The baby.”

He chuckled but moved away after one last lick, finding a pair of sweatpants on the floor and quickly putting them on before walking to the door.

You just moved to your side of the bed, feeling your eyelids heavy as well as your body.

“Hey.” He called from the door, making you raise your head and look at him.

“Yeah?”

“I love you.” He said with a smile, which you couldn’t help but mirror.

“I love you too.”


End file.
